The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having sidewall portions with improved cut resistance and reduced tire weight.
When a vehicle, especially a passenger car, runs against the sidewalk, the tire sidewall bumps against the edge of a stone or concrete structure. As a result, the sidewall is often broken resulting in a puncture, or other damage that shortens the tire's life.
In order to provide a tire sidewall more cut resistant, the thickness of sidewall rubber is increased. However as a result, ride comfort deteriorates, the tire's weight increases and steering performance is lowered. Further, if the hardness of the rubber used to make the sidewall is increased, ride comfort deteriorates, and the sidewall become susceptible to cracking.